I've told Every little star
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: This is my take on Mullholland Drive by David Lynch Robron style. Ive changed some things but this has been highly requested. Cruising along Mulholland drive, A young man developed amnesia and a young aspiring actor cross paths leading to a web of passion, self destruction, greed and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

 **This is quite a different fan fiction, I made a Mulholland drive aesthetic of Robron yesterday and i have had requests for a fanfiction. So this is Robron Mulholland drive style. Enjoy xxx**

The black Mercedes was driving slowly through the dimly lit street, Mulholland drive. Mulholland drive. A place where dreams were aupposed to happen. A place where the magic took place and a place that would change the lives of aspiring actors and actresses.

As the car cruised along the street, a young man with dark blonde hair was sitting in the back seat. He watched the view pass by, admiring how beautiful it all looked, he used to call it the street of dreams. As they passed through, he noticed that the driver was slowing down as he passed through a place that he didnt recognize.

"Why are you stopping here? I dont live here!" He called out furiously as the car came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly the driver pulled out a large revolver from his pocket and pointed it at the young man,

"Get out the car now!" He hissed as the man held his hands up,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do as your told!"

Just then, the driver found that he had accidentally leaned on the brakes. The car lost control and before the two men knew it, the car rolled and suddenly crashed into a tree.

It blew up within seconds, the driver was killed instantly.

But not the passenger.

He stumbled out of the wreckage, blood running down his forehead as he staggered around. He couldnt remember anything. His mind had gone blank. He walked on, trying to make sense of what had happened in the past hour.

When he finally saw the bright lights of Mulholland drive, he found it was a place that he no longer recognized.

Where was he?

Who was he?

Aaron Dingle was excited, he was an actor. He had done several plays and couldnt wait to make his debut in Hollywood. His grandmother Faith was accompanying him and as they walked through the airport, Aarons face lit up into a wide smile

"Its beautiful Nan. Look at it."

"Only the best for you my darling. Your the first dingle to embrace the world of show business you know."

Aaron smiled with her as they walked on, looking for the taxi to take them to Aarons new apartment. Faith would have the room across the landing so she could keep an eye on him.

As the taxi took them to the apartment, Aaron knew that his life was about to change forever. He looked around, it was quite large. Aaron had many plans for it and with his first audition coming up, he was determined to make a go of things.

But when he went into his bedroom, what he found shocked him to the core. There was a blonde haired man sitting on his bed, a cut across his forehead, he looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

As the two men looked at each other, they were unaware that their lives were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, outraged that someone had snuck into his apartment without permission, the other man sat there looking at him then began to cry,

"I dont know who I am!"

"Dont be so stupid, whats your name?"

Then, Aaron realized that the man was in great need. By the look of him, he hadn't had a decent meal for days and the fact that he had a massive cut that was still oozing blood from his forehead, caused some concern in Aaron, he didn't why he felt this great deal of empathy for him. If it had been any other man, he would have slung them out by now but he couldn't do that to him.

Next to the bed was the mans coat, surely there had to be some ID in there.

"Look, get a bath and Ill make you something to eat."

The other man went into the bathroom and Aaron went inside the coat pockets,

Inside was an ID card inside a brown wallet, it contained the name Robert Jacob Sugden, that was the name of the man in the bathroom, Aaron was pleased to have finally got somewhere at last. Then something that glistened at the bottom of the pocket caught his eye, it was a blue key. Aaron looked at it with curiosity, wondering what it was for. Then he checked the other pocket which contained lots of money much to Aaron's amazement. What did Robert need with all this money?

When Robert came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist, Aaron approached him,

"Robert, your name is Robert, Robert Sugden. It says so on your ID."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Look you can stay here as long as you want mate."

Robert smiled at him and Aaron smiled at him back.

"My name is Robert."

"Im Aaron."

The cafe was packed; Bob Hope was rushed off his feet and when he saw Matty Barton sitting at the table, lost in thought. He wanted to know why he wasn't ordering anything and why he looked so scared. Matty kept looking behind him nervously and Bob passed on a tray of drinks to his wife Brenda before joining Matty at his table,

"Whats up with you? You've been like this since you come in."

Matty wouldn't answer at first, the look of fear in his eyes was not lost on Bob.

"Is someone after you?"

"You could say that."

Matty's voice was tinged with fright and Bob looked at him confused. Matty leaned forward and whispered,

"I keep getting this dream, that there is a figure. Behind the diner. he follows me everywhere and I cant shake him off. He's horrible. I have this dream every night and I cant stop it."

Bob sighed heavily and stood up.

"Look I aint never seen this so called figure myself but if you are certain then we will have to investigate."

Matty and Bob went outside while Brenda continued to serve the customers. Outside was pitch black and Bob hated being outside when it was this dark but none of the less, he and Matty went round the back and waited. At first there was no one there. Then, footsteps banged against the pavement and got louder and louder before the figure of a man dressed in black appeared. Matty screamed and passed out in fright while Bob dragged him inside to call the police. However, when the police arrived the figure had vanished.

Chrissie White was in her office, sorting out the script for her next big movie, she was a casting director and actor thanks to her father and she made massive money frequently. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a group of mobsters,

"Whats going on?! Who are you?" She cried as one of them grabbed her by the waist while another grabbed her from behind.

"Hello Miss White. We have a little request."

"What kind of request?"

"We hear your making a new film. We have a suggestion for you."

Chrissie was terrified, these men had broken into her office and taken her hostage over her new film. She didn't know what to do.

"Look what do you want?"

"We have a name for you. Robert Sugden."

"What about him?"

"Cast him in your film. This is the boy."

"I've never heard of him."

"This is the boy. I'd do what we tell u Miss White, you wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of us."

"OK OK I'll do it. Just please leave. I have to get home to my husband and son."

They let her go and walked out. Chrissie grabbed her bag and rushed out, driving home.

But when she got home, she had a nasty shock, her husband was in bed with anpther woman and when she left the house after attacking him, she saw a man. This man was different from the mobsters, he almost looked like a western cowboy complete with a hat was standing near her drive. She looked at him, wondering if she was dreaming. He looked so real. Then he spoke in a yorkshire accent;

"Cast Robert Sudden in your next production. Its for your own good. If you obey my command, I'll only come to u once but if you song i will come to u twice."

Chrissie blinked, the lights flicked but the cowboy was gone. Chrissie knew what she had to do.


End file.
